Talk:When BloodClan Took Over
Explanation Ok, so the prologue of the story happens in The Darkest Hour. The rest of the chapters occur during Sunset. Most of the warriors or you may cal the prisoners of BloodClan are the same cats of Sunset. Some of them have died, like Fetahertail, called here Feather, died not because of the tribes - it never happened - she died because a real BloodClan cat - not with any Thunder, River, Wind or Shadow past - murdered her. In this clan there are the real BloodClan warriors and the prisoner warriors that used to have ancestors in Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan. Any cat who tries or does leave, are searched and killed. Warriors who become Elders are also killed, unless they are useful to the clan in any other way. Here clan cats have changed their name to onyl the first word of their name - like Cinderpelt to Cinder - and some other cats even have rogue, loner and kittypets names. I'm kinda doing this like it's the old cats from Darkest Hours a few moons later.....idk, just makes more sense to me. xD Sorry, I is kinda slow and easily confused. lol. And also a lot of the stuff we cam,e up with earlier is subjkect to change so...yah. lol BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 14:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments Good idea. *nods* I never thought about that... FP13 19:12, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Took me a while to get an idea, and I've never written with the real Warriors characters, so let's see how it's going to turn out :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 19:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I hate writing with original warriors characters, it limits my possibilities. FP13 19:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) So many users make it look so easy!! But in this story it won't totally be original characters, it'll be like their descendants.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 19:23, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Yay! In my writing contest! Unknown DestiniesMistreated...Used... Aah... the only character that I've ever mentioned was Graystripe, he was Forestheart's father. FP13 19:28, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Coolio![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 19:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) The only good thing is Cinderpelt turned into Cinder and wasn't killed by badgers since there was no Clan :D, I always loved Cinderpelt, and Mistyfoot, now MISTYSTAR Unknown DestiniesMistreated...Used... "...Making sure some maggots got on the guards." LOL!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 18:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) lol. *hugs Crow* BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 18:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) OMGEEE! WRITE MOAR! Moar about Bramblez pweasicles? TeeHee 19:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) lol, I will, thanks. And one of the last chapters will be about him. :D In a few chapters, this'll be done....and the next shall begin! *evil music* xD There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 20:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) O: Done? :O :O :O [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 21:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Just updated myself: I LOVE FORREST. :D :D :D [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 21:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ...And updated myself again. GO SQUIRREL! [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 21:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) lol, there'll be at least 2 more books. And I like him too. xD lol, she is particulary awesome. I'm trying to make her still hyper and crazed though she's older. Something the Erins have ceased to do. xO There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 21:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) '*can't help but feel that I inspired Forrest* [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 21:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) This is AWESOME!!! I only had time to read halfof it, but so far it's GREAT![[User:Mistysun|'OMG HI!!!']] Scar will strike... 21:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) lol, Forestheart of MC did. So yah. xD And thank you so much Misty!!! :D There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 22:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I always liked Brambleclaw best... meh. But it's really good, Artskimo! Just a suggestion? Could you mention Crow and Feather's kits? Cos... I can't help thinking they would be important... Yayskimo! [[User:Zaffie|'ASH!!']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 22:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Brambleclaw is extremely awesome. And thanks. :D And they haven't been born yet, think I'll have that in the second book. lol, thanks. There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 22:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Good job Artskimo!! You know, every time I look at my beautiful colouriful new siggie I feel happy! YAY!!!!!!!! [[User:Zaffie|'''ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 23:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) lol, thanks Zaf! and it's very purdiful. And....interesting. xD There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 23:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Artskimo, how much of this did Sunny write? And I know, my siggie is interesting, isn't it? XDD[[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!']] 22:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Very well-written! I like it! :D SnapeFan1 (Talk) 22:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) (S) - WRITE MORE!!!! THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST EPIC SERIES ON THE WIKI EVER!!!! ''EVER!!!!!!!!!